


【脑洞】同事/电梯/停电/性瘾

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, Original Work, 性瘾 - Fandom, 短篇 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Kudos: 1





	【脑洞】同事/电梯/停电/性瘾

同事就是普通社畜，跟你工位相邻，有一起给资本家免费加班的过硬交情。  
日常穿衣蛮有品味，偶尔开一些无伤大雅的玩笑，但点到为止，很有教养。其实年龄比你小，但意外的可靠，基本上有他帮忙工作都会完成得很好。  
性格慢热，不熟时话不多，熟悉后常吐槽和讲讽刺冷笑话，有种黑色幽默的感觉。对熟人和陌生人的界限很鲜明，你在他熟人范围内。  
长相不算十分出众，但耐看，是那种清爽、即使过个十年也不显老的类型。朋友圈偶尔发健身和旅游的照片。

你跟他吐槽过相亲的事，他开玩笑说如果找不到合适的就跟他凑合算了，你撇撇嘴说不喜欢年纪小的。

之后一次你们一起加班到凌晨，电梯下楼时突然停止运行，停电了。  
电梯阻断了信号，你试着摁电梯的呼救按钮，他却开始轻轻喘息。

你以为他有什么急病，忙过去扶着他肩问怎么了，他一把抓住你的手，在shenyin声中含糊不清地问能不能帮帮他。  
你问怎么帮。

他似乎十分难以启齿，但还是委屈地说，是xing瘾。  
他说，尤其在密闭空间或黑暗里，会犯病。

你慌了，尽管平日嘴上开车开得飞起，可你没实践过啊。

他的声音都快哭了，他说这种情况下zi慰没用，能不能帮帮我，就一次，我不会告诉别人的。  
你他妈也无奈，你问这怎么帮。  
他拉着你的手往身下摸。

没碰到，他动作顿了顿，他问，觉得恶心吗？  
你一咬牙，他现在身上烫得离谱明显不是装的，那么就是病人，那么的那么自己帮一下也是应该的。

你捶他肩膀说都什么时候了还在意这个。

于是他继续，教你。

进行到一半的时候他紧紧抱着你，领带也解了，衬衫松松垮垮披在身上，他的头埋在你肩上，喘息声不止。  
你他妈觉得你的火都被他撩起来了。  
这时候他在你耳边问，我能吻你吗？  
你觉得这气氛实在是挺适合接吻，于是点点头。


End file.
